


listening closely

by margesimpson



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20770304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margesimpson/pseuds/margesimpson
Summary: They share a cuddle over a discussion of inevitable death. (it's fluffy, I swear)





	listening closely

Membrane had his hand on Zim's PAK. If he focused on it, he could hear a whirring sound, and feel a subtle vibrating sensation. Like a heartbeat. He would have to examine this further tomorrow, in the lab. He sensed Zim lifting his head to look at him, so he promptly removed his hand, thinking it was perhaps making him uncomfortable. He returns his hand to stroking Zim's antenna, which he has expressed he enjoys thoroughly.

He meets Zim's gaze, and he recognizes that it's a look of concern.

"What's on your mind, Zim?"

Zim's brow furrows, and he hesitates before positing "What must I do when you die?"

Membrane is still for a moment. He considers this question. Zim was most likely not referring to a death caused from circumstances beyond one's control - like murder, poisoning, heart attacks, etc. From what Membrane comprehends from his research into Irkens, they are immortal, but not immune from death. And he's sure that Zim does not comprehend the concept of suicide, beyond that of war. No, Zim stated "when" he died, not if he died. Membrane concludes in that moment that Zim is referring to the cause of death via aging, which was the topic of discussion in the lab earlier that day.

"I won't die," Membrane answers, "at least not from a frivolous concept like aging."

Membrane didn't believe aging was and inevitable path to death in the human life cycle. He's been firmly in the camp that it was a disease, and he's been working on and off with his colleagues on a cure. But he supposes that the effects of the disease will hinder him before he can find the cure, at this rate.

"I will merely begin to replace my other limbs with mechanical counterparts, gradually," he flexes the fingers of his mechanical hand as a gesture, and Zim watches idly.

"I suppose I won't be the same fleshy human you see now, but I'll be alive."

Membrane is relieved that Zim rests his head again on his chest with a sound of acknowledgement.

"Good," Zim says, "that is satisfactory." Then, after a moment, he adds, "but Zim will miss the sound of your vital organ, beating."

Ah. His heartbeat. Without thought, Membrane says, "it'll always be yours, Zim," and remarks to himself that it was a rather unscientific observation, but he's pleased to hear Zim purr at this statement. He nestles his head against Membrane, and seems to be resting next to his side.

Membrane thinks over their exchange for a while, here, on their shared bed, and he then returns his hand to Zim's PAK. The whirring seems... calmer, now. And his PAK feels warm.


End file.
